


The Permission Slip Conundrum

by Radical_Succulent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Field Trip, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What else is new, also Ignis shows up for like a paragraph though, prompto's parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: Prompto has never gotten to go on a school field trip, ever, so who steps up to sign his permission slip? None other, than the King himself.





	The Permission Slip Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> I found a what if post on Tumblr by Argentumsun (http://argentumsun.tumblr.com/post/170091924173) that said "Imagine Prompto never getting to attend school trips because his parents aren’t ever around to sign permission slips and stuff; then imagine Noctis convincing Regis to sign both of their slips so Prompto can actually go," and my angst filled heart went, 'yeeaahh, what if???" >:-)  
> -Al

\--- Elementary Years ---

Prompto has never had the fortune of going on a school field trip. Ever. It wasn’t for a lack of trying, no, he wanted to go so bad. He would wait hours sitting awake hoping his parents would be home to sign the paper. When little Prompto grew older he even tried to forge his mother’s signature, but later trashed the paper fearing the consequences of lying. It was lonely showing up to school and being the only kid in class who didn’t get to go. The teacher always asked why he never went, but how do you explain to a teacher that your parents are never around? So he always responds with a meek

“I don’t really want to go on the field trip, I’d rather be here,” but only he knows how far from the truth that is. Only Prompto knows how much he wanted to go to the aquarium, or to the museum, or even to the law houses of Insomnia. Only he knew the pain of waiting hours into the night, wishing on every last star that his parents signature would magically appear on the paper.

It was lonely, but the alternative was people learning his parents were never around, and to him that was the loneliest option of all.

\---  High School Years ---

“Hey Prompto, you remember your permission slip for the field trip? It’s due today, ” the sleepy Prince whispered from his spot behind Prompto. The blonde turned to look at his friend, after a moment of hesitation his eyes fell to the floor and he spoke.

“Heh, yeah, about that. Ummmm my parents weren’t there to sign the slip... so I can’t go.” sheepishly Prompto’s hand raised to scratch the nape of his neck, “Sorry buddy, maybe next time,” he ended with a soft smile. The prince stared at his friend, eyes glaring holes through Prompto as if burning the truth out of him. 

“How long?,” Noctis wasn’t letting Prompto deny his parent’s absence this time. 

“It’s n-not a b-big deal Noct, seriously,” A look of shame crossed the blonde’s face, too embarrassed to give the real answer. A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he looks up into the soft eyes of the raven haired boy.

“Prom, of course it matters,” his voice impossibly soft but firm, “You were so excited to go, and you said your parents were going to be home in time to sign it,” a sarcastic snort was Noct’s only answer. Prompto turned away

“Yeah, and they said that the last time, and the time before that. Oh yeah! And let’s not forget every time they promised to be home and never showed!” the volume of his voice rising with every word. Then the string was cut and the fight gone, his voice quivered as he spoke, “Why do I let it get to me, I should just give up and realize that they never intend to come home,” as he finished he dissolved into quiet sobs. He sat with his face in his hands, while Noctis laid his hand on his best friends back and began to plan. 

Mission get Prompto to the Planetarium.

\--- Noct’s Apartment

“Hey Iggy? What’s the rule on permission slips for school? Does it have to be the student’s parent or does it just have a be a responsible adult?” Noctis asked from his spot on the couch. Ignis was caught off guard by the random question,

“Why do you ask?” the young advisor looked up from the pot he was stirring.

“Well, it’s just... Prompto’s parents aren’t home again and he wasn’t able to get his permission slip signed.” the prince paused thinking. “Honestly, I don’t remember him going on any field trip, like ever.” his frustration grew the more he spoke, “Ever since I remember seeing him in my class, he’s never once gone on a trip,” another pause before the prince spoke up again. “Can my dad sign his permission slip?” he waited looking to Ignis for an answer.

“I don’t see why not. The rule of permission slips is just to have a responsible adult sign. Some schools even allow those who have hit the age of 18 to sign their own slips.” Ignis smile softened, “I’m sure your father would sign his permission slip, and to be truthful what can the school do? They can’t deny his his Majesty’s signature,” they both laughed.

“Thanks Iggy!,” Noctis paused and scratched the back of his neck, “Also... ummm, do you know what dad’s schedule is for the rest of today?” 

“His Majesty is currently in a meeting right now, but by the time we reach the Citadel he will be free for the rest of the day. Now grab Prompto’s permission slip and let us get on our way,”

\--- The Citadel ---

The long marble floors of the Citadel clacked under the sound of two pairs of dress shoes and a single cane. Clarus and the King made their way to the royal wing, only to be greeted by the sight of Noctis right outside the doors. Regis weary face broke into a smile,

“Noctis, I assume you were looking to see me. How are you?” a small smile split the prince’s normally stoic face,

“I need your help, you know my friend Prompto?” 

“Yes, the young blonde who seems to be afraid of his own shadow,” he chuckled when Noctis readily agreed.

“Yeah, him. Well... he’s never been on a school field trip. Even when we were little kids, his parents were rarely around so no one has ever signed his permission slips.” Noctis paused to get the permission slip out, “But Ignis said that it only has to be a responsible adult who signs the permission slip, not necessarily his parents. So I thought, maybe... you, could sign it.” Regis’s smile softened at his son’s request.

“Of course, I’d be glad to sign it, but why not ask Ignis to sign it? He is an adult as well, is he not?”

“It’s not that I don’t think Ignis would have signed it, I thought, maybe... having a signature from you might help Prom feel a little bit more comfortable about you.” the prince trailed off, “and besides since I’m turning this in late for him, who could deny Prompto going on the trip if the most responsible adult in Lucis signs the slip,” they both laughed.

“Well, you are right about both of those things. Are you planning on surprising him with this?” the king asked

“Yeah, I think he’ll be really happy to get to go, and I can’t wait to tell him who signed his permission slip. He’ll lose it! It’s gonna be so funny,” Noctis threw his hands up in excitement. “Also, thanks dad. I never say it enough, but I love you,” Noctis leaned forward to give his dad a hug.

“I love you too son,” 

\--- Field Trip Day ---

Their teacher stood at the front of the class addressing the group of excited students,

“Well class, this is a first. Everyone was able to attend the field trip so I didn’t have to plan for a sub. Now let’s go look at some solar systems!” the class cheered as he lead them out of the room.

“Wait, Mr. Strife!” Prompto ran up to the teacher, “That doesn’t make sense, I didn’t turn in my permission slip,” 

“Well, I have a slip right here with a signature from... from..., that can’t be right.” the teacher trailed off.

“What can’t be right?” Prompto asked, concerned by who signed his slip.

“Nope, that’s right!” Noctis walked up to the pair, he threw his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, “I had dad sign his permission slip since his parents were out of town,” he said with a smirk

“No. Way! You had your dad, like the king? His Majesty, Regis Lucis Caelum sign MY permission slip?! Your crazy Noct!” Prompto was freaking out. The King himself signed his permission slip. Holy cow!

“Buddy, for as long as I’ve known you, you have never gone on a field trip,” he lied his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Dude, I wanted you to go on at least one field trip before we graduate. It really is no big deal,” his smile softened.

“Duuude, you’re going to make me cry,” he said with a wobbly voice. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Now,” Noctis raised his arm, pointing towards the bus, “Off to the planetarium!”

“To infinity and beyond!” replied Prompto.

\---

The two boys sit in the back of Ignis’s car, Noctis fast asleep in Prompto’s lap. Bags filled with planet plushies and space theme food, exhausted after a fun filled day. A day Prompto would never forget. He would never forget the moment that Noctis told him he asked the King to sign his permission slip. In that moment Prompto forgot the feeling of his parents never being around. Of the lonely days spent waiting til the wee hours of the morning for them to come home. He felt loved, and he never wanted this feeling to go away. With that Prompto closed his eyes, and joined his best friend deep into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just gave myself the Honey Nut Feelios. This was supposed to be a short and sweet fic about Regis being a dad, but then it turned into 1600 words of Noctis being the world’s best friend and Prompto emotions.  
> As always comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
